Leave It To The Heroes
by TheNightimeSky
Summary: ."Leave that to the heroes. Heroes like Harry Potter, who’s out there somewhere, fighting in this war. . ." An inside look of Hogwarts during the seventh book. A normal person who's life changed forever one day because of the War. . .DH Spoilers!


**Yay! Another one shot. :P**

* * *

There's a war going on. I'm in my seventh year at Hogwarts now and was never considered the bravest of my year. Then again, it's not unexpected. When everyone thinks Hufflepuff, they think 'soft'.

But I don't care what they say anymore. All I care about is this bitter war ending. Everyday I go to sleep hoping that while I was dreaming, the fighting, killing, and anxiety stopped. Everyday I wake up to endure another day of fear and panic at what will happen next. Before this, I never understood exactly what the word 'war' meant. I had my family, friends, and no one was going to hurt me. Why would I worry?

Leave that to the heroes. Heroes like Harry Potter, who's out there somewhere, fighting in this war. Or someone like Neville Longbottom who keeps Hogwarts and Dumbledore's Army strong. Before this, I thought I was just like everyone else. Guess I was wrong, huh?

My head and heart hurts, and some days I just want it to end. The war or even me sometimes. Just to make the pain _stop. _I feel like I could sleep a thousand years, and then the adrenaline pumping through my veins, making me feel like I could do anything. I've been 'punished' exactly ten times now, each time more gruesome than the next. I look like a shell of my former self. I'll look back and think, "Is that ME?" because it just seems impossible sometimes….

Houses at Hogwarts aren't here anymore. There are no more Gryffindors Ravenclaws…or Hufflepuffs. We're all equal; Dumbledore's Army. But it's a dangerous game, and we can't forget why we're here.

My mum died when I was in sixth year. Everybody heard about it, but somehow it didn't really penetrate that bubble of ignorance everyone was in. I was on the outside now. Because I realized that people were out there who wanted to kill us, and we couldn't just ignore them, we had to fight to make them go away.

I still remember the day clearly:

"Please! Give it back!" I shouted over the loud cheers that filled the greenhouse. Professor Sprout was late again, and someone from my house had my notebook, throwing it to his mates.

Why were none of my friends helping me?

Finally, one of his friends gave in to my close to tears face and handed it back.

"Here Hannah," he said apologetically.

"Aw, come on Neville! We were just having a little fun, right Hannah?"

But I had already turned around. I didn't need anybody saving me! Why was everyone thinking that I'd take this? 'Shy Hannah who we can all pick kon because SHE won't tell on us!'

And the worst part was, they were exactly right in thinking that.

I walked over to my friends and glared. Ernie, my best friend, misread my facial expression and comforted me.

"Don't worry about those idiots Hannah. I know-," but I cut him off.

"What? I'm not mad at them Ernie! Why can't YOU help me? It's always say and never do! No WONDER everyone thinks we're the 'loser' house! If one of us just stood up and said, NO once in a while-!" just then Professor Sprout walked in and I sat down.

"_Good timing! Not only am I a laughing stock with the Gryffindors, I may have just made my best friend angry!"_

"Alright class, let's beg-," but just then a voice came from the door. It was sharp an brittle. McGonagall stood there, looking particularly grim.

"May I please borrow Hannah Abbot for a moment?"

I followed her outside, keeping up with her long broad stride.

"Hannah," she started, looking sad. "I'm terribly sorry dear, but..well-yesterday evening, we went to your home to check up on things and we…," she broke off, her lip trembling. I really didn't want to hear anymore. I could feel my stomach sinking, and a ringing filled my ears.

"Your mother is dead, Hannah."

Not the biggest news at Hogwarts, but it was those five words that never made me forget.

Why I'm fighting. And why I'm here. If my mum hadn't have died, I wouldn't be outside the 'bubble' right now. People try to understand, but they don't, because you can _never_ understand until it's happened to you.

So, I'm not in it for the glory or what anyone thinks of me anymore because right now none of that matters. I also don't care that anyone thought of me for all of five seconds, and then went back to _their_ problems. I won't stop fighting this war is gone.

And the day I can wake up, not having to feel the heavy weight of reality on me anymore, I'll smile again, and know that my mum can finally rest in peace.

* * *

**Aww poor Hannah! I remember reading that and was like, "Wait? Hannah's mom died?! What the heck!" I don't think that Hannah was ever the 'biggest' character, but that doesn't matter. Hannah could've been really big in DH, but she might've been!!**

**Read review, blah blah.**


End file.
